


Untitled #1

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x01, Dreams, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shelf is full of millions of initials, going back who knows how many years. Millions of initials, like tattoos; blue, black, red, green. Millions of initials yet only one catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled #1

**Author's Note:**

> reaction fic i wrote while half asleep but high on feels. for tehreem.  
> nameless till i think of something cool. meh.

Stiles uncaps the pen, resists sticking the cap in his mouth, and moves forward to find a blank space to sign his name. The shelf is full of millions of initials, going back who knows how many years. Millions of initials, like tattoos; blue, black, red, green. Millions of initials yet only one catches his eye. Stiles stops for a second, just staring. The letters around it are slightly faded, as if someone's rubbed at them. But the D and H stand out, boldly. A strange feeling settles at the bottom of his stomach and his throat feels scratchy and raw. He stares at it for a moment longer till Lydia's slight fidgeting brings him back to the present. He turns his body slightly away from hers, ignores the expanse of white near his elbow and scrawls an SS next to the DH. Rubbing at his face, he hands the pen to Lydia and goes to stand next to the rail. Scott glances at him and smiles but he doesn't see. He doesn't see anything. So Stiles just smiles bravely back instead.

_*_

The night before Derek had left for god-knows-where (he wouldn't say, no matter how hard Stiles pressed; he kept saying it was safer for him to not know, in case someone tried to track him down), he'd crawled in through Stiles' bedroom window one last time. The minute he was in, the air became thick with something Stiles' couldn't identify, and Derek, who usually came to bully Stiles into helping him or Googling the hell out of whatever new threat they were facing, was now standing awkwardly near the window.

'Um, hi,' Stiles finally ventured after a minute's long silence. 'So, we're not under attack are we? Again? Because I just finished a shit load of homework and I'm too tired to look up supernatural stuff and figure out what's going on.'

Derek simply shook his head and then looked around the room, as if avoiding Stiles' eyes. 'So, what're you here for big guy?' Stiles asked again, wheeling his chair forward so he was nearer to the edge of the bed.

'I'm leaving,' Derek finally said. Stiles gaped at him. 'What?' he managed after he'd processed what Derek had just said.

'I'm leaving town, tomorrow,' Derek added, looking a little clumsy now that he wasn't maiming or mauling or threatening to maim or maul him. Or baring his teeth. Or flashing his red eyes.

'And you're leaving town, why?' Stiles raised an eyebrow, leaning forward in his swivel chair, palms flat on his thighs. Derek didn't answer for a while, opting instead to finger the clasp of the window he was still standing near.

'I have to go, Stiles,' he said, not offering any further explanation. Stiles stared, feeling something akin to anger boiling just beneath his skin.

'What about everyone else? What about the next threat that hits Beacon Hills while you're off prancing about the country? What if we all die and you're not here to protect anyone?' he suddenly bit out, his tone more bitter than he'd intended it to be. 'We just helped save your ass back there, you know that? Without us you'd be dead.' Derek looked shocked at that, as if he couldn't believe that Stiles was saying all that. Stiles couldn't believe it himself either, but now that he'd started, he was finding it hard to stop. 'Do you really think running away is the best solution? You think if you leave Beacon Hills you'll forget everything? Well, you won't!'

'I have nothing left here!' Derek roared suddenly, swallowing the last of Stiles' angry remark. His eyes flashed the briefest of reds and Stiles recoiled, stepping back. 'I lost my family, I lost my sister, I lost Erica and I _killed_ Boyd. I have nothing left, don't you see?' His voice sounded broken and Stiles had never seen him like that.

 _You have me,_ he thinks but he doesn't say it, of course he doesn't.

'I'm sorry,' Derek mumbles, turning to open the window and climbing out, not giving Stiles time to even say goodbye.

*

Stiles shifts in his sleep, turning over and pressing close to the warm body next to him. Strong arms wrap around him, pulling him closer and someone noses along his jaw, inhaling deeply. 'Mmm,' Stiles hums as the person presses butterfly light kisses to his shoulder blades and collar bone, the tiniest hint of stubble scratching his skin. Stiles hums again, twining his fingers in the other person's hair and tugging lightly. His eyes flutter open at the low moan it results in and he stills because the person lying in his bed, next to him, caressing him, is Derek Hale.

'Whaat? Derek?' Stiles gasps, acutely aware that he's shirtless and very, very warm. Derek smiles hugely and Stiles thinks he's never seen that before. 'Shh, sleep, idiot,' Derek whispers, pressing his thumb against his mouth lightly. He rubs at Stiles' lower lip, almost experimentally, before leaning in and replacing his thumb with his mouth. It's the lightest of kisses, almost like a feather across his lips, and Stiles wants more. He reaches up again to tangle his fingers in Derek's hair, pull him closer, but his hands close on empty air and even as the kiss becomes the ghost of Derek's breath on his lips, it's all gone. Stiles is cuddling a pillow, his face pressed against it, his fingers grappling at the bedspread. He looks up, peering into the darkness as something heavy settles onto his chest. It was just a dream, he realizes.

It was just a dream. 


End file.
